Thomas the TV Series - Part 13 - Episode 12 - The Dark Side Strikes Back?
This is the next scene and eleventh episode in Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina - (Both beautiful) *Ten Cents as Cookie - (Both smart) *Little Toot as LacMac - (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips - (Both wonderful) *Emily as Merida *Gordon as Fergus *Molly as Elinor *Elizabeth as The Witch *Edward as Lord Dingwall *Duck as Gordon *Diesel 10 as Mordu *Rosie as Young Merida *Duncan as Young Macintosh *Henry as Lord MacGuffin *Diesel as The Crow *Oliver as Young MacGuffin *Elizabeth as Maudie *James as Angus *Stepney as Wee Dingwall *Bill, Ben, and Toby as The Triplets (Harris, Hubert and Hamish) *Murdoch as Huge Warrior *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Three Brothers *Sir Topham Hatt as The Ancient King *Will O' the Wisps as Itself Transcript *Narrator: At the hotel of Grantown on Spey, Sir Topham Hatt is talking to Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, Princess Alumina, The Pink Panther, Tiny, Daphne, the dogs, and the other people about. *Sir Topham Hatt: Welcome to the Island of Sodor show. We're speaking with Emily, who is a beautiful emerald green engine, and her family. Well, Emily, it's an honor to have you and your family here. *Emily: Well, I feel like, my parents have learned to carve me, because I'm Geppetto's son, Pinocchio. I'm giving everyone out some lightsabers and pistol guns free. We're going to a galaxy far, far away... *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. So ladies and gentlemen, this is your next Star Wars chapter, and here we go. *Narrator: As Emily, Gordon, Molly, Elizabeth, Edward, Duck, Rosie, Henry, Fergus, Oliver, James, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Toby, Murdoch, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Alumina, Little Toot, The Pink Panther, Tiny, Daphne, and the dogs set off for a galaxy far, far away, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Alumina, and Little Toot pick some pistols up. They arrive at Dagobah, only to find that this place is haunted by monsters and ghosts, until they finally meet the Master Lightning MacQueen. *Emily: Who are you? *Lightning MacQueen: I'm Lightning MacQueen, master of teaching Jedi knights. Anyway, the main thing is to fight in the clone wars. To start off, you need to learn the ways of the force, before you confront the dark lord of the Sith, Diesel 10. Oh, by the way, you'll need these clothes and weapons as well too. *Emily: Oh, thanks, Lightning MacQueen. May the force's fork and horse's pasta be with you. *Narrator: Having leaving to the next place, the heroes are finally off to Mos Eisley Spaceport, and when they finally arrive, they finally meet Sally, Lightning MacQueen's love interest. *Emily: Wow! What a lovely resturant. Hey there. Are you, by any chance, Sally Solo. *Sally: Yes, that's right, Princess Emily. I am Sally Solo. You need some help to fight in the clone wars, huh? It won't be easy. I could help you guys. I must tell Elizabeth that we're going to fight in the Clone Wars. Let's see. The only thing for it is to sneak quietly away into my falcon. If you sneak quietly away, I'll let Elizabeth know that we're going to fight in the clone wars. Let's start off first. When you've arrived at my falcon, I'll not let anybody follow you. *Emily: Yeah, that's a great idea, which should do the trick. *Sally: Hi, Elizabeth. This is Sally, who is speaking. I just want you to know that I'm getting the band to play in the inn. So stay in charge and I'll be right back! *Narrator: Having gotten on board the Falcon, the heroes set away from Diesel, Daisy, and Elizabeth before they can catch them. *Sally: Hang on, guys. Remember, we're heading for trouble! So remember! I'm an expert pilot! *Narrator: Sally carefully takes control of the ship until they arrive at the Clone Wars at Bespin. Sally leaps into an escape pod, then flees from Bespin, and leaves the others behind. *Diesel 10: You have learned much, Princess Emily. I knew you would come here to fight in the Clone Wars. *Emily: Oh, please, dark lord. Don't let that thing jump off your head and bite Emily. I'm full of surprises, Darth Breathing Two Pader! (as her noise suddenly starts to grow long and turn into a blue lightsaber) *Diesel 10: Don't you dare mock me! I'm impressed of what's said. (activates his red lightsaber) *Emily: (while fighting Diesel 10) That was impressive. (activates her double-bladed blue lightsaber and green lightsaber) I bet you can't do this. (continues to battle Diesel 10, who has a red double bladed lightsaber, which is activated too, as the two warriors are fighting) *Thomas: You'd be better of going after the guy who sold you that rug. Now there's a real crook. Back off, guys, I'm glad Lightning MacQueen sent us. *Tillie: Oh, how embrassing! *Ten Cents: Every intergalatic villains' worst nightmare! *Diesel 10: And so, are you ready to get terminated? *Emily: Eat laser, Diesel 10. (then all of a sudden, Diesel 10's lightsabers run out of batteries) *Diesel 10: Oh drat! It's a malfunction! My batteries are dead. Okay, you win the clone wars, I lose. *Emily: Good. (switches off her three lightsabers as her lightsaber nose turns back to its normal self) *Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you, Emily. You have saved the galaxy. I'm quite welcome to help you as well. Category:UbiSoftFan94